Cheated
by Maroon Cross
Summary: Miku gives her all with her relationship with Luka Megurine, trusting her whole heart, soul and being into the pinkette. With both having their busy schedules, their love starts to falter. It completely shatters when Luka decides to find pleasure from an outside source, getting caught in the act. The two break it off, but anything broken can always be repaired...


**I'm here with the new and improved 'Cheated' chapter one; the whole thing is changed, though I might use the previous chapters of the old story as reference. I hope you enjoy this new version if you read the old one or not.**

**~Maroon Cross**

**Pairing(s): **Luka x Miku x Lily, OC Manager x OC Manager (Misako x Kyle), Kaito x Len x Gakupo

**Rating:** Rated M for Suggestive Themes and Language, Mentions of Under-aged drinking/smoking.

**Genres:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, and Humor (?)

**Warning:** Miku is still 16 and Luka is about 20, this holds Slash and Fem-Slash. If you don't like it, you can click the back button.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Manager OC's. They don't really play any major rolls though.**

* * *

**Mistake**

Her blue eyes misted over with pleasure as the black haired man did his magic, "J-Jin!" She groaned, tugging at his short locks as he kissed along her neck. "More…" Her breaths were ragged as she pulled him in closer, her subconscious telling her to stop before she regrets it while her thoughts are begging for more.

"You like this don't you, Luka?" Luka nodded her head, pink hair flayed about the pillow she was laying on.

'_You should stop this! You'll end up making a huge mistake if you don't…'_

Her thoughts popped up, distracting her slightly as Jin's hands trailed down her body. Her back arched,_ 'I don't need to worry about anything…'_ She told herself, pulling Jin's head up as she kissed his lips.

"God, Luka…" He groaned, "Your so damn sexy…" She smiled lazily, biting at his neck as he used his hand on her. "D-Don't stop!" She stuttered, fingers clawing at her bad sheets.

"You like this, right? Way better than that Miku-Bitch, right?"

He spoke as he went faster, not even realizing that the words he spoke would get the pinkette out of her lust-filled daze.

"M… Miku!"

Her eyes widened, shock and regret filling her being. The desire to fuck was gone as she thought about what would happen with her relationship with the teal haired Diva, "Oh God…" She'd probably get dumped once her lover finds out about this…

Luka groaned out ruefully, "What had I done?" She asked herself, jerking once she felt Jin increasing his pace, his hand moving hectically. "S-Stop it!" She growled out, bringing a hand down to try to stop his. "I'm going to-!" She couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She laid panting, eyes closed before they opened in shock at the sound of a zipper opening. "Get the fuck out!" She snarled, sitting up after a couple minutes of silence. She spoke once the man in front of her was fully naked, and as she glanced down she snickered.

Jin's eyes widened, "What? You wanted this!" He fought back, glaring at her as she frowned at him. "I don't want it anymore, so get the hell out of my house!"

"What if I don't?" He stepped forward with a grin, cocky as he thought he knew Luka wouldn't do anything.

He was wrong.

"Or else." Was what the pink haired woman said as his frown faltered, she stood up in her naked glory with a revolver in her hand. She grabbed it from under her pillow, remembering what her teal headed love told her.

"_If anything happens, we are gonna need protection."_

Jin huffed, "Like you'd shoot it at-!" Just as he cut off Luka, she cut him off… By shooting a hole in her bedroom's wall.

"I'm not saying it again, Jin. Get the fuck out of _my_ house!"

Backing away, she walked forward with every step he took as they reached the front door. She didn't even give him a chance to recollect his clothes as she threw the door open and shoved him out.

As he stared at her in shock, his wide eyes were smug as he looked at her side. Confused as to what he was looking at, she turned before her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Luka…"

"M-Miku, I-I…"

She choked on her words as the tealette looked between the two naked people in the front. Kyle stood next to her, the blond haired emerald-eyed Mistress glaring at them instead.

Ever so slowly, Miku backed away from the older woman as she shook her head. Her teal eyes glanced at Luka's blue ones, sadness and intense pain flashing within them before they hardened.

"What did you do, Luka?" It was Kyle who spoke, not Miku. The teen stayed quiet, not even trying to speak to the other.

"Miku… Speak to me, please." She got nothing in response as she looked at the blond haired woman pleadingly as she ignored the question asked as Kyle nodded before sighing. "Me, you and Misako are having a chat later." As the manager backed away to wait by the gate entrance of her house, Luka stayed staring at the younger woman in front of her as she looked away.

"Miku, please…!"

The teen Diva took her black jacket off, moving forward to wrap the pinkette with it before backing off and moving to walk over to Kyle.

"Miku? Miku!"

Luka called out, biting her lip before glancing to the place where Jin was. The bastard was gone, having run for it when she was busy with her friends.

The tealette kept walking, opening the gate before walking out. Kyle looked between the two lovers, obviously torn on whom to follow before sighing as she looked at Luka with pity. "This is your mess, you've gotta clean it up now." She spoke softly, but the older Diva still heard her.

As tears stung her eyes, she turned, as she got ready to head back in to shower and get dressed before freezing once more.

There, lying on her porch was a box of chocolates in a heart that read: 'I'm sorry I'm so busy with work, but now I've made time for just the two of us. I love you babe. –Your Miku'

Next to the chocolates was a Tako-Luka plushy, along with pink and teal roses.

Burying her face within the palms of her hands, her legs collapsed right after she entered the door with her presents. Luka sobbed quietly, "What have I done…?"

* * *

**Here's the finished product, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Don't worry, Luka won't be with anyone else other than Miku now. :D**

**So, yup, this is the newly made 'Cheated' and I hope you guys are still with me on this story. xD I said I would update Saturday, didn't I? There's also now a poll on my profile *again* about what story you want me to work on some more. Go on there and choose, so I know which you guys want me to focus on when I have time in my weekends.**

**Drop a review if you liked it, if you wanna tell me something, or if you just want to. :3**

**~Maroon Cross**

**Sorry it's short, wanted to get it out there quick as to not leave people waiting for too long.**


End file.
